


Not Quite Safe Yet: Part 1.5

by RieWiggles



Series: Stories of the Wastelanders: MacCready Arc [10]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Commonwealth Minutemen, F/M, Gunners, M/M, Quincy Massacre, The Quincy Massacre, the gunners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieWiggles/pseuds/RieWiggles
Summary: REQUIRES PART 1 OF THE MACCREADY ARCQuinn always knew that MacCready was a mercenary. That was a no-brainer. After all, he helped her take out The Brothel. However, she learns of his affiliation with the Gunners only months after she began to build a life with him. When they place a bounty on him, she has no choice but to join his side, as they request the help of Goodneighbor. Meanwhile, their efforts are rewarded with the aid of The Minutemen, as Nate plans to take back Quincy.





	Not Quite Safe Yet: Part 1.5

**Author's Note: I’m trying to fix things up to make this shit better, but in the meantime, my damn urge to keep typing up new shit is still in play. I would say I’m still rusty. I’m heckin’ rusty.**

* * *

 

**2289**

* * *

 

The light glistened through the third story windows. Piles of fabric coated the floor. Metal counters were tossed and turned over the area. Bags of trash were placed against the edge of the stairway, with one possible earthquake would send them down. Two stories down, were wooden walls constructed in the basement, a concrete wall blocking a hole leading into sewers. In one, exceptionally larger room, were two mercenaries. One was comfortable in the bed, as she stared up the ceiling. At the end, on the other side, was her boyfriend, a young man in his twenties. His fingers caressed the old craftwork of his upgraded rifle. The radio echoed throughout the room, as the ginger who was rested on the patched mattress yawned. Her freckles glistened with the yellow-ish candlelight that illuminated the concrete-based room. Soon, the young woman emerged from the bed, before stretching. She took a look at the brunette. He was shirtless, donning just a pair of shoes and his underwear. She was perhaps more clothed than he was. She sat back down, back-to-back with his. She then sighed, before slumping back, where her head rested on the bottom of his bare back.

“Karlie?”

MacCready turned his body to see what his girlfriend was up to. Her lips curved to a smile.

“Are you taking me on this one?”

He scoffed, before placing the rifle upwards against the wall. He crawled back into the bed, looming over Quinn. He booped her nose. His curved, mischevious smile brightened her morning.

“Only if you don’t talk back to Hancock.”

She suddenly scowled.

Quinn got up from the bed. She walked to the dresser with the hanging drawer. She opened said drawer, before pulling out a white tank top. She removed the green ripped tank from her body, before sliding the garment over her head. MacCready watched on as he got up from the bed. He moved over to the dresser, before pulling out a pair of beige ripped trousers.

* * *

 

“Hancock! My buddy!”

Quinn wasn’t too fond of the ghoul who approached the duo. His skin wasn’t an issue. Perhaps most have not been fond of the ghouls that approached the settlement. His smile looked sincere, albeit mischevious. Hancock held his hand out, before grabbing Quinn’s. He bent forward to kiss it, but her reflexes caused him to miss.

“I guess you don’t appreciate chivalry, do you?”

Quinn scoffed.

“What’s on the radar?” asked MacCready.

Hancock handed a map to the duo. Quinn held it in her hand, scanning the premises, before marking it onto the Pip-Boy she acquired in the Capital Wasteland. She handed the map to MacCready, urging him to mark it. Once done, the duo began to make their way out.

“Make sure my stash is protected. If any of those raiders are already snorting the stuff, do your stuff.”

MacCready waved his hand, with just two fingers out.

* * *

 

“So we basically wait here while they slowly bring that truck over?”

“Simple and easy.”

Quinn scoffed, before saying, “I dunno. Being bored is difficult.”

She walked around a bit before spotting the cargo carrier. She looked inside, before looking back at her guarding boyfriend.

“You think the two of us can hold off a gang of raiders?”

MacCready sighed.

“Don’t worry. We got this.”

Hours passed without interference. Quinn sat down on a step holding the cargo, rocking back and forth. The day was hot. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, before attempting to raise her long hair up and let the swear from her neck fall. The white tank top was drenched grey.

When evening hit, the truck pulled up, before turning around to back in. Just as it was beginning to do so, a bullet hit a tire. MacCready instantly grabbed Quinn’s hand, leading her for cover. Hancock and Fahrenheit jumped out, before jumping over the concrete platform to join them. “Took your time I see?” the mercenary asked, sarcastically.

“Hey, I’m paying so quit complaining!”

The exchange of bullets was heavy. Quinn grabbed a fallen road sign, before raising it upwards.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hancock called.

“Wait for it!”

A bullet hit into the sign, but didn’t go through. The ginger brought it down to check the dent.

“Just as I thought.”

“Thought what?”

“Pipe bullets. They dent this, the bullet doesn’t go through.”

“Good thinking,” MacCready praised.

Quinn then stood up with the sign over her face, hoping to shield herself. The bullets hit hard, but not hard enough to send her back. When the firing stopped, she then opened the shield to take out a few raiders. When a few jumped back up, she dropped to her knees.

“There are four left, maybe five,” she said.

Quinn handed the sign over to MacCready. He raised up, with the shield guarding his face and torso. Before he took a shot, he bent back down. Hancock looked over to Fahrenheit, with a perplexed expression. MacCready pulled out a handgun, before counting the bullets.

“Cover me!” he yelled, before getting back up. Five shots were fired with speed and precision. When the group got up, the raiders were drenched in their own pool of blood. Hancock approached the few, before lightly kicking the corpses.

“Ni-ice!” he called.

“Didn’t know you could shoot that fast and hit,” called Fahrenheit as she got up from their spot.

Quinn double checked the tire, before sighing. She looked over to the mayor and his bodyguard.

“Oh, right. The stash. Looks like we have to get another truck going.”

The duo did a bit of searching around. Once they found a running pickup, they loaded the chems into the bed of the truck, before Quinn and MacCready jumped in. Fahrenheit drove as Hancock began to bite onto mentats.

* * *

 

Once returning, Hancock gave the duo quite a praise. They received enough caps to celebrate at the Third Rail. Unknown to the ghoul, the job was rather normal compared to the jobs that Quinn and MacCready have done in the past month. After meeting up with Duncan, they brought him over to meet with Daisy. They explained the details to her, which left Duncan very curious. Afterwards, a quick drink was bought by the man himself, before he ran back up the stairs of the subway, outside, to join his girlfriend and his favorite ghoul.

As they conversed, a group with a noticeable logo startled them as the gates opened. The gang was all too familiar with the mercenary. Their stares didn’t catch attention, but the brunette seated next to the ginger. He was luckily covered behind a cracked window, which didn’t make him very noticeable. MacCready kept his eye out for the group, looking paranoid.

“Something wrong?” Quinn asked, before looking behind her. No one was in sight.

“Something alright. I’ll explain when we get home.”

He purposely waited until the group left the gates, before he escorted his girlfriend and son to their home. Before entering, something didn’t quite feel right.

“Before we walk in,” he began, “Please keep your gun raised.”

“Are you alright?”

“We’ll see.”

He quickly opened the door, before his mouth dropped. Quinn’s dropped as well. Duncan instantly became frightened, tugging at his father’s leg.

The whole warehouse, that was their home, was sprayed in graffiti. Their furniture was vandalized. The logo he saw earlier was painted throughout various parts of the living space. Threats were not excluded.

“Robbie,” Quinn said, worriedly, “What the fuck happened?”

He was speechless. His heart sped up. He looked down to his son.

“I’ll explain when we talk to Hancock.”

* * *

 


End file.
